Wandering Eye
James Thurstone Or Wandering eye as the Hyna squad members calls him, is a mysterious NPC person who seemed to have existed since the creation of The net, and semes to exist in the other cartoon worlds in diffrent forms and shapes. Story A mysterious being that has walked the lands of FFWorld in its begining, even before the other goddess exist (however he has no memory of either before his creation and of before that moment), and has been existing as it started to grow and form, as copies of himself in diffrent forms, apeared in diffrent cartoon universes as they are formed and goes through a creation phrase. Although some says that he is said to be Immortal, he belive he is is not as he is not alive, yet even he dosent know who he is. For years he just existed alone on the server, like Jhones from 'Gunnerhin Court' he mearly just existed and traveled through the server, till the godesses of the server rised and NPC citizens and people of the server grew and became the dommiet species in the server he thought he founded creatures like him. However as he lived among them, he learned that they are not like him at all, even through the other cartoon universes, through what they do, there art, there abilitys and skills, he sawed that he wasnt like them at all, as a cartoon he cant strech, or make any goofy faces, or do 'toon tricks' like a normal toon, like a human (NCP) he cant express himelf, or exibit the same feelings as humans can give out. Appearance Being Ominisent in the other cartoon universes, James appearance and outfit changes depending the universe. (FFWorld) James holds the appearance of a 20 year old young man, with a slender build and fair skin and short gray hair, his eyes are a deep coal black, his usual attirre is a simple gray pinstrip suit with black stripes. (Bleach verse) He is physically the same as in FFworld, however he weares a outfit similar to Aziens Hudo mucho outfit, however a deep space black with white trim. (One Piece Verse) (Fairy Tail verse) (Naruto Verse) (Transformers verse) (MLP: Freindship is magic verse) His appearance mimics that of a male earth-poney with a gray main and tail and a slightly tanned fur body, his cutie mark is the symbol for infnty and a eye. Category:Male Personality Emotionless, and calm under all situations, that its easy for people to mistake him for a robot becuse of his emotionless attitude. He is incredably intellegent, possessing perfect knowledge from each of the other dimensions, as well as the time of the creation of the server and of each of the cartoon universes. Pre-Cannon Cannon (FFW) Relationships Weapons/Items Zampanko-'''A nameless Zampanko his 'Bleach' '''self possesses, as how hard he is, the Zampanko is unbreakable but is able to channel Reshi. '''Dimension ARM Room 'Zipper'-'''a zipper dimension ARM where James stores his photo alblems, book collection, and item collection. It is also a place that he enters once a month when he merges with his otherselfs. Ficitional Powers Serial Experiments: Lain '''Lain's computer mastery/Ominicence: '''Like Lain on the wierd, Wandering Eye is as well Ominicent and capable of existing in all the other cartoon universes. Original Powers Music Theams Quotes (To Bella) "You are a strange one, Mrs.Hyna, there is never many people with you're mindscap" Gallery Trivia *Becuse James reminds Bella as Jhones from Gunnerkrigg Court, thats where his nickname 'Wandering Eye' comes from Category:Male Category:Non-Player Characters